Nancy Thompson
'Nancy Thompson '''is a recurring character in the ''Nightmare on Elm Street series, appearing as the protagonist of the first and third films. Originally a normal high-school student from the small town of Springwood, Ohio, Nancy's life changed forever after her first encounter with the demonic child-killer Freddy Krueger. She is portrayed by Heather Langdenkamp in both her appearances. History A Nightmare on Elm Street In A Nightmare on Elm Street, Nancy was told by her friend Tina Gray that she had been having terrible nightmares. Since Tina was scared to be alone, Nancy and her boyfriend Glen Lantz agreed to spend the night at Tina's house so she didn't have to be alone. Tina then described the man she had been dreaming about and to Nancy's shock, the description of the man matched a man she had been dreaming about. That night, Tina was murdered in her sleep while Nancy slept in the next room with her boyfriend Rod Lane. Although Rod was blamed, Nancy seemed to have her doubts that Rod killed Tina. On her way to school the morning after, Nancy was pulled into the bushes by Rod, who insisted he did not kill Tina. Nancy's father confronted Rod, who ran off. Rod is soon captured by the police, and Nancy accused her father of using her as a pawn to capture Rod. At school, Nancy fell asleep in history class and wandered into the boiler room of the high school. She was then confronted by Freddy and burned her arm on a pipe to make herself wake up. Screaming, Nancy woke up with a burn on her arm and left school. Nancy asked her boyfriend Glen to stand guard while she entered her dreams to find Freddy. In the dream she watched Freddy enter the jail cell and attempt to kill Rod. Afterwards, Freddy attacked Nancy and she eventually woke up. After telling her mother she was going back to bed, Nancy and Glen went to the police station to check on Rod. Right before they entered the cell, Freddy killed Rod by hanging him. At Rod's funeral, Nancy revealed that she knew Rod didn't kill Tina. She described the killer to her father and mother and her father appeared shocked at the description. Marge took Nancy to a sleep clinic where she was again attacked by Freddy. This time, however, Nancy pulled Freddy's hat out of her dream. Later, Marge revealed to Nancy that Fred Krueger was a child murderer that was released from arrest due to a search warrant being signed in the wrong place. She told Nancy that her, Donald and other parents burned him to death. She then showed Nancy that she had Freddy's glove and that Freddy could not hurt her anymore. Marge also had bars put up on the windows. While talking to Glen on a bridge, Glen revealed that in a certain culture, the people turn their backs on nightmares to rob them of their power. Nancy revealed to Glen that she was learning how to make booby traps in order to survive. Nancy decided that she had to pull Freddy out of her dream in order to defeat him. She asked Glen to come over to her house at midnight and attack Freddy once she pulled him out of the dream. She warned Glen "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep." Freddy then called Nancy on her phone, telling her that he's her boyfriend now. Fearing for Glen's life, she tried to go help him but her mother locked them inside the house. Nancy stood by helplessly while Freddy killed Glen. Nancy asked her father to step into the role originally given to Glen, to catch Freddy when Nancy brought him out of the dream. She then booby trapped her house and went to sleep. Nancy successfully pulled Freddy out of the dream and set him on fire. By the time Donald made it into the house, Nancy and he saw Freddy murder Marge and then sink into the bed. After excusing her dad from the room, Nancy turned her back on the bed. Freddy rose out of the bed, ready to kill Nancy. Nancy, however, figured out that everything that was happening was only a dream. She refused to look at Freddy and demanded her friends and mother back. Freddy tried to kill Nancy but disappeared. Nancy stepped outside and it was day time. She got into Glen's car with Glen, Tina and Rod, all seemingly restored to life. Then, however, the car locked the friends in and drove off on its own while Marge was pulled into the house by Freddy. Freddy's Revenge Nancy never appears in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, but she is mentioned when Lisa Webber finds her journal in Jesse Walsh's bedroom. While reading it, they find out about Freddy Krueger and the events that surrounded Nancy. In Nightmare on Elm Street 2, Nancy is considered by the teenagers as a young girl who saw her boyfriend get butchered before losing her mind. Dream Warriors In A'' ''Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Nancy first appeared as a new intern at the Westin Hills Asylum. When Kristen Parker was admitted and doctors tried to sedate her, Kristen freaked out and attacked the orderly with a scalpel. Kristen began singing the jump rope song and Nancy appeared and finished the song. Kristen immediately gave up the scalpel and hugged Nancy. Nancy became quickly close with Neil Gordon, who discovered Nancy was taking a medication called Hypnocil for suppression of dreams. Nancy requested that the children be given Hypnocil but Neil refused. After one of the patients, Phillip Anderson, was killed by Freddy, a panicked Neil agreed to get the hypnocil. When Kristen pulled Nancy into her dream, this gave Nancy an idea of how to fight Freddy. She told Neil about Freddy and decided to encourage the patients to develop their dream power. An impromptu hypnosis session was held in which they all developed dream powers. However, in the dream, Freddy caught Joey Crusel and kept him in a coma. Both Nancy and Neil were fired because of what happened. When Neil informed Nancy that a nun told him that they had to find Freddy's bones to lay him to rest, Nancy decided to ask her father Donald where the bones were. Donald, however, refused to believe Nancy's claim that Freddy was still alive. Leaving Neil to obtain information from her father, Nancy returned to Westin Hills in an attempt to save Kristen. She attempted to speak to Kristen, who was in the quiet room, but the orderly Max wouldn't allow her. Exasperated, she requested a meeting with the other kids to say goodbye and Max allowed her 5 minutes. Nancy gathered the kids up in the group therapy room for a hypnosis session aimed at helping Kristen and destroying Freddy. In the dream world, Nancy managed to rescue Kristen and Joey but was killed when Freddy disguised himself as her father and claimed he was sorry for all he put her through. Nancy hugged him and was stabbed by Freddy's glove. Kristen held Nancy and promised she would dream her into a beautiful dream where she couldn't die. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (series) Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Murder Victims Category:Innocent Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists